


We're going to hell.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Death Note
Genre: Boy x boy, Cuffs, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fighting Kink, Food Kink, Kissing, L is stealing Light away, M/M, Misa is pissed, Some fighting, This is L x Light, Two Shot, You Have Been Warned, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment they had a full out brawl and then he is suddenly on top of the other, mouth crashing his and ravishing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back so I'm just going to post it now. Just a silly drabble to entertain. :P This is not beta'd and I'm not fluent in English, so please excuse any errors and feel free to correct me. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)
> 
> Enjoy ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--  
"This was the worst date ever. I'm leaving!" Misa shouted, slamming the door behind her. 

Light gawked at the door for a moment before angrily glaring at L. 

"What the hell! Are you an idiot? You just ruined our time together!" Light fumed. 

L turned to look at him with the same bored expression as always etched onto his face, "You don't care." 

"W-what?" Light stammered. 

"You don't care about it or her. In fact, I believe you are relieved and thankful for my prescence here. You only seem to keep up with her to benefit some agreement you two have no likely," Light tried to speak but L continued, "No need to explain, I don't really care." 

L turned away slightly, something flashing across his face, but Light couldn't see. 

Light groaned and threw himself forward, "Idiot!" 

Before he could touch L, L swung around, grasping Light's forearm before shoving him away with unnecessary force. For a moment the fact that the brunette was cuffed to him, slipped L's mind and as Light flew forward, L unfortunately followed. Light crashed onto the couch, causing it to flip over as he hit the ground. L's body was pulled over the piece of furniture as he toppled onto Light, their heads furiously bumping and the world turned black. Light's head spun and he groaned, trapped underneath something and trying to focus his blurry vision. 

The stars in his eyes cleared and now a mop of black obstructed his view from most of his surroundings. It was dark outside, that much was obvious as he made out the structured windows, standing tall from behind the couch. He shifted slightly and the black mess tickled his chin. He froze as the weight above him shifted slightly. Suddenly everything hit his senses at once. The force of it all would have sent him falling over his feet and onto the ground if he wasn't already on it. The black mop was silken and untamed tresses that belonged to L, who was sprawled out on top of him. He gulped, holding his breath as the body twitched again. 

Light didn't know what to do nor why he felt the way he did in that moment. He felt muscles flex against his torso, his own responded ever so slightly and he swore he could hit himself. Hips pressed against his and he tried not to flinch as L rubbed against him. Finally raven-head pushed himself up on wobbly arms, only lifting his chest and head off Lights own chest to stare at hazel eyes. Light blinked, waiting for the infuriating creature to just get off. L stared at him for another more antagonizing moments before trying to move his legs. Light grabbed onto his wrists with a startled yelp when L grind against him, falling down onto him once more. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Light yelled. 

L blinked, for once actually looking a bit confused and perhaps dazed, "Our legs were tangled."

He stated, looking at the brunette's angry face. He leaned forward just as Light started to swear at him and planted a soft peck on his mouth. L pulled back and waited for the other to let him go so he can remove himself before his body responded too harshly. Light stopped breathing, his eyes seeming foggy and his fingers letting the other's wrists go. L quickly untangled his legs and got to his feet, the cuffs discarded. Light slowly sat up before silently getting up and going to his room. The door slammed shut, causing the walls to shiver and L to stare at it. A small smile played on his lips as he waited. 3...2...1

The door flew open and Light stormed out grabbing L's shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"Why did you do that!" 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Yes you did, bastard!" 

"You seem upset over nothing." L commented and looked at the roof, clearly unamused. 

Light gritted his teeth before pinning his legs against L's own and slamming his hands against the wall beside L's head, trapping him. L's body straightened for what seemed the first time even. He felt strange as his spine stretched out and his body pressed against the other's. Light leaned forward and his mouth brushed against L's own. His breath quickened and it felt like time stopped. 

He thought he was pretty pathetic, angry over a little thing and then he went and fucking kissed L anyway. L wasn't even responding. He growled, pulling away and ready to bang his head against a wall again. Hands grabbed onto his shoulders, yanking him back down and his mouth crashed against L's own. L's sweet tongue wiggled passed the barrier of his lips and intruded his mouth, lapping at it and exploring the wet cavern. 

His hands harshly grabbed L's hair, moving back to sit in a more comfortable position and pulling the raven into his lap. L's blunt nails cut into his shoulders as their mouths moved furiously and his hands grabbed L's hips, fingers digging into the skin. Light felt hot, too hot, but he continued, pushing his body against L's own and the detective followed, grinding into him without mercy and swallowing his lewd sounds.

They was clearly playing with fire, and going to hell for it.

~☆~


End file.
